


Hey There Delilah

by aWriterInValhalla



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: Oneshot for College AU that my friend came up with where Hewlett and Simcoe are friends and they're just chillin and listening to musicI guess





	Hey There Delilah

Edmund Hewlett and John Simcoe had their differences, alot of them. But after they had been paired up for a project in class they'd simply stuck together, neither really having any friends, and still not having any as they wouldn't refer to eachother as such.  
However, anyone else would definitely put them in that category.

It wasn't uncommon for them to hang out, as they were doing at the time in Edmund's room at the dorm. John had occupied the bed while Edmund had made himself comfortable on his office chair, thoughtfully looking out the window.  
The calm atmosphere, now increased by the soft guitar solo that served as an intro to the next song in their shared playlist, was soon distrubed by John scrambling to get off the bed, tripping in the process.  
Edmund had to stop himself from laughing, it was rare to see the taller of the two lose his usually calm demeanor.  
It'd been forever since he's heard this song, actually, he was fairly sure it was in none of his own playlists, and he had no memory of adding it to this one.  
Wait-

Edmund snatched the phone on the desk from right under John's hand, holding it slightly out of reach as the other qiuckly reached for it once more. He'd quickly put the pieces together.  
"I didn't know you like this type of music?" smirked Edmund, obviously amused by his 'friend's' frustration.  
"I don't." came the response in the typical indifferent tone as Edmund slipped off the chair to block another attempt to grab the phone.  
"Really? Just this song then?"  
"I don't like this song. That's why I'm trying to change it." said John defensively.  
"Well, I certainly didn't add it to the list." hummed Edmund and fixed his glasses.  
Silence.  
John reached for the phone again and Edmund backed up.  
"Give me the phone, Edmund."  
"Just grab it."  
Again, same result.  
"Give me the fucking phone!" at this Edmund jumped out of the way to avoid John almost tackling him. There could and probably would be consequences to agitating the psychopath, which John insisted that he was not, thank you very much.  
But nevermind that, right now it was pretty fun to be chased around the small room, especially since Edmund swiftly jumped and climbed over furniture while John, in his frustrated state, stumbled over them.

After a while of this, as the song faded out, Edmund stopped on one side of the room, holding up his hand to motion for the other to stop, which he surprisingly did, but the shorter remained prepared to run.  
Out of breath, he chuckled.  
"I'm done, it's over, you calm?"  
There was an intense moment of silence as the taller seemed to consider his options.  
John didn't break eye contact as he fixed his posture.  
"I'm calm."  
"Are you actually or are you just saying that?"  
"We'll find out, won't we?" Edmund smirked slightly, confident that the other wouldn't kill him today, and made himself comfortable on the bed, John now settling for the chair.  
"It's a nice song, can't blame you for liking it." hummed Edmund, still slightly out of breath.  
"If you mention this to anyone I'll skin you alive."  
"Fair enough."


End file.
